Meet You Again
by lovExokimbyun
Summary: cinta itu buta, itu juga terjadi padaku. karna terlalu mencintaimu aku buta dan tidak mau melihat kenyataan bahwa cinta tidak hanya saling mencintai tapi saling setia dan percaya.


ChanBaek

GS

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

 _Baekhyun pov_

hai, namaku byun baekhyun. kalian bisa memanggilku baekhyun, baek atau apalah. Hari ini aku akan berangkat kerja yaitu disalah satu rumah sakit di seoul. aku salah satu dokter disana, ya dokter spesialis kandungan. selama aku bekerja disini banyak perubahan yang terjadi di hidupku. aku bisa melupakan masa kelam ku yang dulu membuatku

terpuruk. hah.. setelah dua tahun berlalu dan terkadang kenangan itu masih membayangi ku. tapi aku mencoba tegar dan melanjutkan hidupku.

baekhyun pov end

"hei baek, kenapa kau melamun?" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk bahu baekhyun.

"haishh.. kau ini kyung buat aku terkejut saja. kau mau aku terkena serangan jantung ya?"ujar baekhyun sambil melototi orang di depannya. tapi orang itu malah tertawa sepertinya tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan baekhyun.

"kau ini lebay sekali baek. ohya kenapa kau melamun sih? mana nenek cerewet itu?"ujar kyungsoo sambil celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan 'nenek lampir' yg dimaksud.

"cih.. kalau dia tau kau menyebutnya nenek dia pasti bakal membedah mu kyung" kata baekhyun

"santai saja baek.. huh kau ini"ujar kyungsoo

tidak lama setelah itu orang yang dicari pun muncul juga

" hai kyung, hai baekhyunie, kalian sudah makan siang belum?" ujar luhan smbil menenteng plastik makanan ditangannya.

"wah kau tau saja jika perutku sudah mengamuk lu" kata baekhyun sambil mengambil plastik yg ada pada luhan.

kyungsoo yang melihat itupun langsung menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah baekhyun jika ada makanan.

" huh kau ini baek, jika ada makanan langsung berubah gila dalam sekejap" ujar kyungsoo

"ya!! aku tidak gila kyung. semua orang lapar pasti akan begitu jika ada teman yg bawa makanan. lebih baik kau juga makan daripada memikirkan diet mu itu do kyungsoo."ucap baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya

"yak, kau ini menjijikkan sekali byun. makanlah dulu baru bicara. kau juga kyung lebih baik makan atau aku akan membedahmu." ujar luhan final dengan penuh penekanan.

'huh dasar nenek lampir' kata kyungsoo dan bekhyun dalam hati.

beberapa saat kemudian

"dokter byun baekhyun. sudah waktunya anda kembali. ada banyak pasien hari ini." ujar salah satu perawat bernama kang mina.

"oh baiklah mina ssi. aku akan segera kesana. terima kasih ya"kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"iya sama sama dok." kata mina lalu pergi dari sana.

"huh baiklah lu, kyung aku duluan ya. nanti kita kumpul lg. bye bye"kata baekhyun sambil berlalu dari sana.

baekhyun pov

dr. Byun

itulah nama panggilanku di rumah sakit ini. tapi ada beberapa dokter yang memanggilku baekhyun. contohnya ya luhan dan kyungsoo mereka juga dokter disini, ya tapi berbeda denganku kalau luhan dokter bedah sedangkan kyungsoo dokter umum.

hari ini banyak sekali ibu- ibu hamil yang memeriksa kandungannya. dan itu juga menguras tenagaku. aku jadi ingin istirahat sebentar kalau tidak ada yang mengetuk pintu ruanganku. sepertinya ada pasien lagi.

'tok tok tok'

"silahkan masuk" ujarku sambil merapikan meja kerja ku.

" Hallo dokter byun baekhyun, aku ingin memeriksa kandunganku."ujar wanita tersebut. aku merasa familiar dengan suara tesebut pun langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat orang tersebut.

" kau.. zitao?" ujar baekhyun tidak yakin

"oh ya ampun. sebegitu sibuknya kah dirimu sampai tidak mengenaliku?" tanya orang itu sambil sedikit merajuk.

"wah.. sudah sangat lama ya nyonya zitao. kau kemana saja?" tanyaku sambil memeluknya hati hati mengingat dia sedang hamil saat ini.

" kau yang kemana saja. aku tidak kemana mana asal kau tau. bahkan saat pernikahanku pun kau tidak datang." ujar tao sambil merajuk.

"mianhe tao ah. aku berada di london waktu itu. dan sedang banyak pekerjaan disana. kau tau, aku baru kembali tahun ini."ucapku sambil menyesal.

"aku juga minta maaf padamu baek ah. gara gara aku-" "sudahlah tao ya jangan bahas itu." potongku cepat sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"baiklah. jangan bahas lagi. oh ya aku rindu luhan dan kyungie ku. dimana mereka?" tanya tao

"ah. mereka sedang sibuk saat ini. baiklah ngomong ngomong sudah berapa bulan?" tanyaku padanya

"sudah 6 bulan baek. dan aku ingin kau yang menjadi dokterku mulai sekarang"ujarnya final.

"baiklah nyonya wu ayo kita periksa baby mu ini" kataku sambil menuntunnya berbaring. sepertinya kami akan sering berkumpul lg sekarang.

baekhyun pov end

setelah tao, baekhyu pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena sudah ada dokter yang menggantikan shift nya. tapi sebelum pulang baekhyun menyempatkan untuk mampir ke supermarket dekat apartemenny berada untuk membeli persediaan bahan makanan.

saat mengingat ingat bahan apa yang kurang, dia langsung menuju ke rak minuman kemasan dan susu. dia sedang mencari susu strawberry kesukaannya.

"yah, kenapa tinggi sekali sih. kan aku pendek mana bisa mengambilnya. huh derita badan mungil nih." ujar baekhyun kesal sambil terus menjinjit agar bisa mengambil susu tersebut.

"biar saya bantu nona."ujar seseorang yang pastinya seorang namja sambil mengambil susu itu. aku belum berbalik karena dia terlalu dekat dengan ku. setelah dia mundur sedikit, ingat hanya sedikit aku memutuskan berbalik badan dan melihat orang tersebut untuk berterima kasih.

"terima kasih.-" ucapanku terhenti ketika mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"c..chan.."ujarku terbata

"baek..hyun. k.kau ada disini?"ujar namja di hadapanku ini sedikit terbata.

Ya aku masih ingat wajah ini. wajah yang dulu sangat ku puja, sebelum kejadian itu membuat ku membencinya...

 **TBC.**

halo.. aku comeback dengan fanfic baru, tiba2 aja ada ide buat nulis ff chanbaek. yaudh deh kalau kalian suka dan mau lanjut review juseyoo.

kamsahabnida..


End file.
